


Cae la Oscuridad

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aurora POV, Character Study, Gen, Season 3, post 3x08
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: La noche antes de la última misión del equipo en Berlín. Inmediatamente antes de 3x09, Aurora POV.





	

 

> La rabia no pasa nunca. Se aprende a controlarla, pero sientes que se dispara dentro de ti. Quizá no muevas un músculo o no digas nada. Pero escuchas el click del disparo. Siempre está ahí.
> 
> \- Elisa Toffoli

 

Helene Bauer se miró al espejo, satisfecha con la representación de hoy. El cabello en su lugar, los perfectos labios rojos, el traje color pistache, profesional y casual a la vez, adecuado para una breve travesía en tren junto a los altos mandos del régimen nazi. Tras una cena con Schmidt, en la que el tema de conversación fue la repentina desaparición de Heidi Adler y su desafortunada conversión en agente doble, se retiró a su habitación sin mayor contratiempo. Contra los pronósticos, Schmidt mantenía su trato caballeroso y extremadamente atento. Quizá a partir de mañana sería distinto.  
  
Helene comenzó a desmaquillarse, apareciendo los retazos de Aurora ante el espejo. Recordó cuando en su primer curso de adiestramiento, un hombre calvo le preguntó si sabía algo de actuación. Para las mujeres es más fácil contribuir así. Pero no suficiente, respondió Aurora aquel día, y disparó en uno, dos, tres blancos, con la puntería perfecta que había adquirido practicando día y noche.  
  
Conoció a René en un curso de actuación, cuando ambos estaban por graduarse de periodismo en París. El maestro, un hombre robusto y de mirada amable llamado Guillaume, decía que René era especialista en representar héroes y Aurora era mejor en los acentos. Fueron tales las circunstancias que el mejor examen del curso se los planteó la vida misma, cuando huyeron de París engañando a los oficiales nazis y logrando llegar a Londres, donde alguien buscaba gente dispuesta a luchar para la Resistencia.  
  
De eso ya habían pasado tres años y de colaboradora había llegado a Sargento del grupo. Aceptó con gusto el undercover por los viejos tiempos, pero cada día, cada hora, Helene iba devorando su alma con mayor velocidad. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en esa semana para no reconocerlo, pero no podía sacarlo a la superficie. Sabía que sus compañeros lo notaban, Alfred en particular, detector de mentiras por excelencia. Neil ya había pasado por esa rabia, y era evidente que la comprendía. La rabia de matar a un nazi.  
  
Llenó un vaso de la botella de whisky que sustrajo de la mansión de Schmidt - no lo pensó como un robo, pues todo lo que estaba en la vivienda había pertenecido antes a alguien más -, se bebió el vaso completo y sirvió otro. La tentación de emborracharse con tal de sobrevivir era cada vez más constante, pero debía mantenerse lúcida, por sus compañeros y ella misma.  
  
El último suspiro de aquel joven judío seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Durante el minuto que siguió a su atroz acto tuvo ganas de derribar a tiros a Schmidt y Heidi con la escopeta y cometer una locura consigo misma, pero entonces recordó la misión... y continuó. Por la noche, tras huir de Alfred y terminar en la oficina de Faber, comprendió que si había que convertirse en un monstruo para ganar la guerra, la estrategia consistía en aprender a dominar la rabia, vivir con ella y mezclarla con el coraje. Un perfecto coctel molotov.  
  
Si hace años la frontera había sido un examen, quizá su día en la celda de Heidi fue la graduación. La alemana, creyéndose más lista que ella, siguió exactamente todo su plan y tras una lucha a muerte, fue derrotada. El bien ganó al mal nuevamente. ¿Pero era de verdad el bien lo que representaba aún?, se cuestionó Aurora cuando estuvo a punto de ordenar a Neil y Alfred que tiraran el cuerpo a un barranco en lugar de la fosa común más cercana.  
  
Con el pasar de los minutos se escuchaban menos voces por los corredores. Cada vez dormía menos, aunque lograba cubrir sus enormes ojeras con la sofisticada aura de Helene Bauer. Mañana acudiría al cine de la esquina para ultimar los detalles del plan con Franz, introducir al museo los explosivos que Krystina y Sinclair ya tenían en su poder, alistarse para el gran evento, y BOOM. Se acabó el problema.  
  
Esperaba no tener que recurrir al último recurso. Esperaba poder explicar a Alfred por qué había huido esa noche. Tal vez nada volviera a ser como antes entre ellos, pero esa deuda estaba pendiente. Tras el cuarto vaso de whisky se metió a la cama. Esperaba sobrevivir, cuando menos un día más. Otro día para vestirse de oscuridad.


End file.
